


Revenge

by Simpforhotgays



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Healthy Relationships, Little bit Octavinelle, M/M, Powerful Malleus, Scary Parents, Silver baby, baddass Lilia, physical damage, soft Sebek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforhotgays/pseuds/Simpforhotgays
Summary: Malleus had become the king of Valley Of Thorns,but something is happening to his guards.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Silver & Lilia Vanrouge & Sebek Zigvolt, Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Kudos: 18





	Revenge

Everything is out of control.

“I AM THE ONE SHOULD BE THE KING’S GUARD!!!”

Malleus had become the new king of Valley Of Thorns,people praised him as always,but they also started to fight for the honourary guard.

Sliver and Sebek felt incredibly disgusted in this situation,not just because someone is trying to take their post,it’s because all of them just want power,not protecting Malleus.

The Diasomnias were fighting,they threw cruel comments to Silver and Sebek as they’re the original Guard.

“You guys shouldn’t be the Guard!!!”

As these twos and Lilia started heading back to the castle,an arrow was shotted.

“SEBEK!!!”

The arrow was strong enough to shot right into Sebek’s upper body.Silver’s eyes widen but the crowd started to rush to them as they finally got a chance to let themselves as the Honorary Guard.

Silver was shaking Sebek to keep him awake,he can tell there’s a spell casted on the arrow,tears were starting to form in those stars alike eyes.

“Sebek...please,you can’t die like this,you couldn’t die because of a single human,right???”

Sebek is too weak to say anything,but he smiled with his bloody hands touching Silver’s face,which makes Silver completely lost it,tears couldn’t stop rolling down his cheek,Sebek’s hands couldn’t last long,it fell down as soon as he closed his eyes

And the powerful ones came.

“How DARE you!!!”

Lilia went from shocked to angry,a magic shield appeared in front of them, his teary eyes were glowing white,he couldn’t bare to see the ones he raised to hurt.

“Lilia.”

A dark yet powerful voice appeared,as a powerful aura knocked down many people,Malleus came with his dragon wings hanging behind and stared at the crowd.

“Malleus.”

“Malleus-sama!!!Sebek..he...!”

“No worries.”

Malleus replied as he kneeled down in front of his two body guards,he mumbled some spells with his hands of Sebek’s bloody wound,the wound healed surprisingly fast as Malleus took out a dark piece of fog.

“Take Sebek to his room,we’ll take care of those people.”

“Don’t worry Silver,I will find out who got the nerves to hurt our Sebek...”

Silver then took Sebek to the castle as fast as he can,the two faes then turned their head to the one who pissed their pants after seeing the power of them.

“So...where should we start?”

Lilia’s face turned from worried to cold,his eyes send shivers down their body.

“As a king,i would not hurt citizens,but if you hurt any of my guards and family,I will not hesitate to give you punishment.”

“𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐋𝐚𝐰 𝐨𝐟 𝐕𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐲 𝐎𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐬 𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝟖𝟒,𝐜𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐳𝐞𝐧𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐣𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐫 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐥 𝐢𝐧𝐣𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐨𝐲𝐚𝐥 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐥,𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐭𝐲.Well you almost killed our precious Sebek,you should be decapitated or tortured till death.”

Their eyes were both glowing in a scary way,people immediately went timid.

“If you don’t come out yourself,we will find you,one by one.”

Silence.

The screaming began.  
——————————————————  
Sebek woke up very fast,the green haired yelled and woke the Silver haired up.

“WAKASAMAAA-“

“What the fuc-Oh Sebek.”

“Silver! Where is Malleus sama?!Today it’s my turn to guard him!!”

“Well,look at the window.”

Sebek turned his head to the big window,then he saw Lilia and Malleus crossing hands,looking at a kneeling male who is begging for mercy.

“What happened?”

“You got shot by someone,and you faint.Probably that guy.”

Sebek mumbled random things like“dirty human”as he looked back,then he saw a crying Silver.

“Silver??”

“Oh sorry.Just glad you’re fine.”

Sebek looked at him and smiled

“Well I’m Wakasama’s guard,I couldn’t be his body guard if I couldn’t survive a weak human’s attack!!”

“Well that guy’s probably dead,or later.”

“Sebek!!Are you ok??”

The short fae came into their room with a big smiley face,Malleus was behind him.

“Wakasama!!Lilia-sama!!”

“You look very energetic Sebek.”

“Of course Wakasama!!I won’t die because of a weak human!!”

“Father?”

“Yes Silver?”

“Am I allowed to ask about that guy?what did you guys do to him?”

“Oh about that,we definitely didn’t cast a super painful spell on him,and I definitely didn’t call Azul and the twins to help me torture him,he’s with the fishies now!”

Lilia said with a happy tone,which made the king and the guards be in a could sweat from fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I said RookVil but end up Silver and Sebek,this is a very cute ship and i kept on adding more and more words.I hope you guys enjoy this immature writing t_t.I


End file.
